Journey to Serendipity
by luv addict
Summary: AU. "The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing." Albert Einstein. Destiny calls on each and every one of us. Whether or not we answer, is our choice.
1. Chapter 1

**My cousin and I were watch the South Park episode where they go skiing (anyone know that episode?) and now neither of us can get that darn "You (do something), you're gonna have a bad time" line out of our heads. So, we've been saying things like: "You jump off a bridge, you're gonna have a bad time," "You walk into an erupting volcano, you're gonna have a bad time," "You poke me again, I swear, you're gonna have a bad time," et cetera. You know how much that sucks when that's all you can do?**

**So, _Journey to Serendipity _(originally titled "Journey to Destral") is my first full-length fic with a plot (yea!). Don't really know where the idea came for this, but who's complaining? The only thing I'm complaining about is the weather. It's cold during the day and warm during the nights (do I live in Backwardsville or something?).**

**I had originally titled this chapter "Boys, Kissing, Kissing Boys, Boys that Wanted to Kiss, and Sneaking Out to See the Boys to Kiss Them." It was funny, and sad something about the chapter. Then, I decided it was too long and just stuck with calling it "Chapter One." However, it will forever be known to me as "Boys, Kissing, Kissing Boys, Boys that Wanted to Kiss, and Sneaking Out to See the Boys to Kiss Them."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, LEGO own all legal rights to the plot, characters, places, creatures, plants, and whatever else is in the storyline.**

**You don't read this fic, you're gonna have a bad time. (Hee hee.)**

* * *

**Journey to Serendipity**

**by luv addict**

**Chapter One**

The eldest Maidens of the Sisterhood of Mata Nui were readying themselves for their ceremony. They were officially of age to become Mothers. The younger Maidens were helping their older sisters wash, braid their long hair, clothe them, fix their robes and sashes, and the such.

One young Maiden sighed as she plopped down next to her friends. They all looked at her through lidded eyes.

"Is it that bad up there?" one asked.

"Yes." the Maiden said. "A spider frightened them twenty minutes ago. They are afraid of _everything_."

"Shush, Nokama!" said another. "You do not want them to hear you."

"Maybe I do want them to hear me."

"You want who to hear you?" questioned a creaking, raspy voice from behind them.

All of them shot up.

"Crone Saedju! Mother Naho!"

The Crone named Saedju looked them over. Her skin so full of wrinkles, she looked barely human. Her beady, gold eyes blinked at them curiously. Her long hair was not dyed blue, like everyone within the Sisterhood, and tied back behind her head.

Her companion, a pretty Mother named Naho was obviously trying not to laugh. A delicate hand was held over her full lips. Her blue eyes glinted merrily. One lock of hair had been braided eighteen times, meaning her child was now eighteen years of age.

"Maidens should know better." Saedju said, looking them over one last time before walking up the stairs to the chaotic dorm room of the older girls.

"If it helps," Naho said, "she will forget about it very soon."

And the Mother followed the Crone.

The girls waited until Mother Naho had left before they straightened their backs and let out a breath they had been holding in.

"I sure hope Mother Naho is right." said one of the Maidens. The others nodded.

A shriek from above alerted the girls that another spider had found its way in to the senior Maidens' room.

"I guess that is my signal." sighed Nokama. "Time to play hero. Paeris, Vhisola, Lizette, spend the rest of your free time wisely."

"Yes, Sister Nokama." they giggled.

**

* * *

**

"Who is working at the Head Table?"

"Let me see!"

"Yes! Serenity Table."

"Ouch, that was my foot."

"Move over."

"Darn it all. I am working at the Tranquility Table."

"Who comes up with the names for the tables? They are quite strange."

"Hey, Nokama, look! You are at the Peace Table with me."

"Huh?" Nokama looked up to see a smiling Paeris.

"We are working at the Peace Table together." the younger Maiden said.

"Wow, Paeris! You are _so_ lucky!" a Maiden said. "Working at a table with Sister Nokama. I am stuck at Hope Table with Sister Amrana."

"She is not _that _bad." Nokama said, eyeing the plump Amrana off in the corner. "She is very nice and will give you a break if you need one. Plus she is strong, more muscle than fat. She will carry the heaviest load."

"You think so, Sister Nokama?"

"I know so, Sister Lizette."

"Alright girls," Mother Deanda said, calling their attention. "As most of you know, you will be serving dinner for you older sisters, the Mothers, and the Wise Women or Crones as you lot call them. Also, we have members of the royal court here. They will be served, too. The Captain of the Royal Guard is here with his family and friends, and they are amongst the people you will wait on.

"Be on your best behavior. Those who misbehave, will be put on kitchen duty for a month. We will not tolerate any pranks. Is that clear, Daughter Vhisola?"

"Yes, ma'am." Vhisola said sheepishly, looking at her feet and tugging on the white silk dress that had been fitted for her.

"For you first year Maidens," Mother Deanda continued, "this will be a test of your humility and of your obedience. Your older sisters will not mistreat you nor ignore you and will give you orders that you must follow. Do not lash out at them or suffer the consequences. You older girls who do not help your younger sisters to pass will be given mess hall duty for as long as I see fit. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother Deanda." the Maidens chorused.

"Pair up with your partners and get ready."

"How do I look?" Paeris asked Nokama quietly. The older girl fixed the younger Maiden's hair and smiled.

"There." she said. "And me?"

"Perfect. As always. I can not wait until my hair grows out to be that long."

"Long hair is overestimated. It takes a long time to dry and forever to brush. Plus it uses up a lot of my soap. I have cut it twice since I became a Maiden. Trust me on this, Paeris, long hair is a pain in the rump."

"I like it down like that, it makes you even lovelier than you already are."

"Thank you... I think."

The large kitchen door opened and allowed them to enter, retrieve their trays loaded with drinks, and head out in to the gallant ballroom that specialized for these events.

Nokama, who had done this twice before, balanced her tray on one hand. Paeris held her out in front of her with both of her dainty hands.

"Overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of this place?" Nokama giggled, seeing the awed look on her little sister's face.

"Yes." Paeris breathed, taking in the sights. The ordinary ballroom that was normally quite plain was now bursting to life with color. Music danced in the air as the guests talked amongst themselves.

Nokama looked around for the peace symbol of their table. She smiled when she found their guests were already there, waiting for them.

"Come along Paeris." she said. "You can gawk later."

There where two men accompanied by a beautiful woman and a young gentleman.

"Smile now. Not so large, you goof."

The two sauntered over. Nokama curtsied gracefully, while her companion did an awkward bob.

"Good evening to you, fines sirs and milady." Nokama said. "I am Maiden Nokama, and this is my sister, Maiden Paeris."

"What lovely girls!" one of the men said. He was rather plump and cheery looking. Most of his auburn hair was missing from the top of his head. "Are they not lovely, lad?"

The young gentleman at the end, who seemed to old too be a lad, looked over the Maidens quickly with honey-gold eyes.

"Aye." he said, nodding.

"Refis, dear," the beautiful woman said, fanning herself with a silk fan, "_do_ stop flirting. I am right here, you know."

"Let me have some fun, Karissa."

Nokama set the goblets of wine down in front of their guest one at a time before handing her tray to Paeris.

"Do not mind those two, Sisters." the other man said. Silver strands were visible against the gold of his hair. "They are always like that, I am afraid. The man there is my friend and lieutenant, Refis duBon. The lady he is with, is his lovely wife Karissa. I am Lhikan Afrange, Captain of the Royal Guard, do no let the fancy title frighten you, And this young man is my son, Vakama. An amazing marksman, a fair swordsman, and a charmer amongst the fair ladies, such as yourselves."

Nokama and Paeris both giggled as Vakama's ears and neck turned a bright red that almost matched his vibrant hair.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Nokama said, smiling.

A bell sounded, signaling that the first course was ready. The Maidens excused themselves from their guests, sisters, Mothers, and Crones and scurried off to the kitchen to retieve the waiting food. Each course outdid the other in richness and in beauty.

The night continued on as such, the bell ringing, the Maidens scurrying to get the food, and then serving it. Finally, after several hours everyone could relax and enjoy the entertainment.

Nokama and Paeris found Vhisola, Lizette, Amrana, Raikin, and tiny Anja looking for them, and had brought a bowl of tart and sweet fruits to munch on. The seven girls sat together, whispering quiet conversations and comments about their guests, the entertainment, and such other rather meaningless topics.

"Someone was making doe eyes at Nokama _all_ evening." Vhisola said. "He still is. Look!"

She pointed over to the Peace Table where a young gentleman had quickly looked away in embarrassment.

The girls giggled as a soprano raised her voice to impossibly high notes.

"No, he was not." Nokama said. "Vhisola, you are just being silly."

Someone shushed them.

"It is true and you know it." Raikin said, popping a small, round fruit in to her mouth.

"To top it off, she was batting her eyes at him." Vhisola said.

"I was not! Anyway, Squire Vakama is too old for me." Nokama said with a sigh.

"Oh, so his name is _Vakama_. And he is a _squire_?" Vhisola teased.

"Shut it."

"He really is beautiful." Anja said, her eyes glazing over dreamily.

"I wish someone that handsome would make doe eyes at me." Amrana said.

"You wish the donkey would make eyes at you." Vhisola said, sneering slightly.

They were shushed again.

"Are you girls sure you are old enough to be talking about boys?" a voice from behind them asked. They turned to look and saw Mother Naho smiling at them. "Do I have to give you girls the special 'talk' that I gave the older girls this morning?"

"No, ma'am."

"You do not have to."

"I think we are fine."

"You know," Amrana said thoughtfully, "I for one would _like_ to know how babies are made."

"Do not worry, I will not tattle." the Mother said. "So, Daughter Nokama, who is this boy?"

"His name is Vakama." Vhisola said for her friend who was turning even more red than was humanely possible.

"Vakama Afrange." Paeris corrected. "He is five years older than Nokama and he is a squire."

"Afrange... Afrange... Why is that name so familiar...? Oh, Lhikan's son Vakama! He is a dear. Very sweet and very polite." Naho said.

"You know the Captain on a first name basis?"

"I do deal with the Royal Guard a lot and Lhikan _is_ the Captain."

"But I thought you dealt with the guests." Anja said, frowning at the fact she was now confused.

"When his Highness comes to visit, Wise Woman Saedju sees to Him and I see to His guard. Plus my friends and I used to sneak out and see him and the other squires train. Lhikan was my first kiss, you know."

"Really?" Vhisola breathed.

"I wish I could share my first kiss with someone." Amrana said, twirling her deep blue hair around her finger.

The soprano's voice cut through the conversation, making the Maidens and the Mother wince visibly.

"So, are we clear that I did not bat my eyes at him?" Nokama asked.

The group doubled over in laughter as the crowd erupted in to thunderous applause.

**

* * *

**

The ceremony ended with a prayer from Crone Saedju and the guests thanking the Sisterhood for inviting them.

The girls had asked Naho several questions about boys, kissing, kissing boys, boys that wanted to kiss, and how to sneak out and see the boys to kiss them. The Mother answered all of the questions, except for the latter. She told them they should find out for themselves.

All too soon, the Maidens had to clean up the ballroom. They were doing the easier things tonight and were saving harder chores for tomorrow.

"Nokama, someone needs to see you." Raikin said.

"Thank you." Nokama smiled. She started towards the door then stopped. "What did this someone look like?"

"Tall, gorgeous eyes the color of honey, red hair..."

"Do I look okay?"

"I thought you were not batting your eyes at him?"

"Do I _look_ okay?"

"You look fine, now go before he changes his mind and finds a girl much prettier and more willing to talk to him."

Nokama straightened her dress, combed her fingers through her straight sapphire-blue hair, and collected her courage before heading out in to the hallway. She spotted Vakama waiting nervously against the wall.

"Maiden Nokama, er..." he began. "I—"

A loud crash and a chorus of screams from the ballroom called their attention. The looked in to the vast room to see people cowering away from six beasts.

Nokama felt the muscles in her throat tighten. She had seen these things in books. Their metallic bodies. Their flesh-eating slug-like faces. Their glowing gaze that could freeze a person in their tracks.

Her eyes wide with fear and knowing what was going to happen, she breathed:

"Rahkshi."

* * *

**I could have made this chapter longer, but it was mostly useless filler junk that nobody wanted to read (and what I was too lazy to write). It was stuff about the Sistehood, their symbol, what they believed in and stuff. I figure that a lot of that could be placed in later chapters. So, I didn't feel that it was necessary to put it in.**

**A lot of girl talk in this chapter. It made me gringe to think that my friends and I were like that in middle school. Thinking back to it, we were the biggest girly-girls in the school. I think I like myself now, being stronger than most of the guys I work with, killing more spiders, poking my friend's pet snake. Yeah, definitely ****like myself now.**

**The idea for the Sisterhood (in case you're wondering) came from me being bored and looking the Vestal Virgins. Some ideas were taken from them, others from my cousin, but mostly their my ideas.**

**And in case you haven't guessed, this is an AU fic. **

**You don't review this fic, you're gonna have a bad time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of this story is being written in several notebooks (mainly so I can write this fic while I am at work). So, I was able to finally type it up yesterday (huzzah!). I tried posting it yesterday, but I could not for some reason or another. I think there might have been a problem. Anyway, it is up today.**

**I am very happy that some of my friends and family were willing to act out the majority of this chapter. I thank them now for all their love and support. You guys are great!**

**I have a lot of songs from Pocahontas stuck in my head. It is not easy to type anything up when you have those songs in your head (especially "Drums of War"). They really start to mess with you after a while. **

**Anyways, thank you to Saya Moonshadow who not only reviewed but also faved this fic! (I am very happy you enjoyed it and yes, Vakama is adorable when embarrassed. That is why all the girls like him... including myself.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, LEGO own all legal rights to the plot, characters, places, creatures, plants, and whatever else is in the storyline.**

* * *

**Journey to Serendipity**

**by luv addict**

**Chapter 2**

Nokama could only stand and watch as the life she knew fall apart before her eyes. The hideous beasts known as Rahkshi hissed as they made their way over to her, or at least it _seemed_ like they were making their way to her.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, she saw that Vakama had brandished a sword and positioned it towards the Rahkshi.

"What are those things?" he breathed in awe and terror.

"Rahkshi." Nokama answered. Every Daughter within the Sisterhood of Mata Nui had to know of every Rahi, whether they were as freakish as this one or not. "The Kraata, those slug-like things, under the hood control the body. They each have their own ability. Only a Toa could beat them."

"Unfortunately, we are a few Toa short of a victory. Do they normally attack at random like this?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "They are net even native to Metru Nui. I mean, yes we have a few in in the Archives but they were the ones that were left behind after the invasion a thousand years ago. Something, or someone, might be controlling them, though I would not know who. It would have to be someone very intelligent."

The red Rahkshi— Nokama could not for the life of her remember what its power was— swung its staff at one of the Mothers that was near it. The poor woman was flung across the ballroom and in to a wall that she slid down like a rag doll.

Vakama tensed next to her as the beast came closer.

"Its staff," he asked, "what does it do?"

"It gives it its power."

"And that would be...?"

"I am not sure."

"And the others?" Vakama asked, literally pulled the members of the Sisterhood out in to the hallway behind them.

"The green one is poison."

"That is all you can remember?"

"Yeah, sorry." Nokama said, shrugging.

"See if you can help anybody out. I will try to hold them off." With that, he charged at the blue Rahkshi wielding his blade like an expert. Lhikan was right, Vakama _was_ a fair swordsman.

Nokama pulled an unfortunate Daughter out from under the table and shoved her towards the doors.

"What are the Rahkshi doing her?" Vhisola asked as she made her way to Nokama, who was now watching a few guards— particularly Vakama— as they did their best to defend themselves and the Sisters against the Rahkshi.

"I do not know." Nokama answered, eyes never leaving the battle. "But what ever the answer is, I know is not good."

**

* * *

**

Vakama winced as he blocked the Rahkshi's staff from almost hitting him. The thing was even more powerful than he had first realized. He was unable to disarm it, as he had tried many times, but he had come close to it several times. The thing was getting pretty darn good at knowing his next move. It learned his technique by watching him.

_Perfect_, he though. _Just perfect._

He jumped out of the way as the Rahkshi spun its staff around its wrist. It almost hit him as it completed the three-sixty spin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nokama and another Daughter fending off the white Rahkshi. They were doing a fairly decent job of holding it at bay. They had it confused enough so it did not know which one of them to attack.

He blinked. Vakama did not know it was required for anyone in the Sisterhood of Mata Nui to know how to defend themselves against attackers.

_It might be handy for them, though_. he thought, blocking the staff that was swung at him once again.

**

* * *

**

Nokama ducked as the white Rahkshi— she wished she could remember its abilities— shot its clawed hand at her. She looked up at the only table that was not yet flipped over and founf a goblet that reeked of some alcoholic beverage (she did not want to know which one). She tossed the drink on the stone floor by the creature's feet. It puddled and stained the gray stone red.

Vhisola, seeing what her friend had done, kicked the Rahkshi in its side. The beast slipped in the puddle and skidded to an overturned table. The staff fell out of its claw-like hands and fell to the floor with a clatter. It shrieked as Nokama beat it senseless with a heavy-duty serving tray she had grabbed.

"Wild." Vhisola panted once the thing was unconscious. Nokama nodded and flipped her hair back. Wild, indeed.

"Come on, the others need our help." Nokama said. She held the tray and goblet like the two awkward and unusual weapons they were.

"You two alright?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned and saw a limping Captain Lhikan. "I saw the end of your little fight with that thing. Impressive. Now, what are we being attacked by?"

"Rahkshi." Vhisola answered.

"I thought as much. Rahkshi have not been in this area for hundreds of years!"

"So, how do we deal with them?"

"No one knows." Nokama said.

"That is probably because they destroy the funiture. No wonder no one wants to play host to them."

"No one has survived to tell much about them." Lhikan said, ignoring her comment. "It is just a matter of finding it out."

**

* * *

**

Vakama plunged his sword at the Rahkshi. He shifted his feet to gain better traction on the stone floor.

_Maybe I _should_ take dad up on those extra sword practices_, he thought. _It would do me some good._

"Duck!" he heard someone say. He did. A thick serving tray had been frisbeed across the room and into the blue Rahkshi's gut. It was sent flying into the wall, where its head cracked agaist it.

He looked over his shoulder to see Nokama still posed from her throw.

"Nice shot." he said, looking back at the Rahkshi.

"Just got lucky." Nokama smiled. She retrieved her tray and checked it for any damage.

"Good choice of weaponry."

"Anything can be used as a weapon if it is weilded correctly."

"I hate to interrupt your flirting," Vhisola said, "but we are _still_ under attack! Does that mean anything to either of you?"

"Time to play 'herp.'" Vakama muttered, eying his battlescarred sword with a wince.

"What is so bad about being a hero?" Nokama asked.

"Oh, there is not really _wrong_ with being a hero. It is just... It is just not my thing."

"Funny." Vhisola said, tilting her head to one side. "I thought you Guards were all about chivalry and heroics."

**

* * *

**

Crone Saedju beat the brown Rahkshi over the head with her staff. The blasted creature was not allowing her to get to safety.

"You. Stupid. Dumb. Beast!" she scolded, hitting it with her staff at every word. "Go. Back. To. Whence. You. Came!"

The Rahkshi hissed at her, almost teasing her for using 'whence.' The Crone stumbled backwards and landed on her back. She covered her face with he hands, ready for the beast to strike and most likely kill her.

The blow never came.

Saedju looked up and saw Naho fend off the Rahkshi with a tall candle stand, weilding it like a staff.

Maybe it was time to start teaching the Daughters some selfdefense. The Crone shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking that.

The Mother was joined by Lhikan. Saedju smiled. She had not seen the two work together in such a long time.

"Are you alright?" Nokama asked, helping her up. She held out the Crone's staff.

"Thank you and yes, I am fine." Saedju said, accepting her staff. "Blasted things. I have not seen one since I was young."

Nokama looked down at the frail, hunched over woman curiously. Just how old _was_ she?

The two literally jumped when someone yellow, "FIRE!" and a volley of disks hit the remaining Rahkshi, who hissed and backed away. They gathered their fallen comrads and flew off.

Nokama looked over to the doorway and saw a group of guardsmen, all weilding disk launchers. Amonsgt them was the King, dressed in his royal garb.

"Saedju!" the burly ruler called out. "I am happy to see you safe. It is a good thing that we arrived when we did. I do not think those two could have held those beasts off much longer."

"Your Majesty." Saedju said through tight, thin lips. "I think we could have held them off a little longer, maybe even scared them off!"

"Mabye." the King chuckled. "And who is this fair maiden?"

"This is Child Nokama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sister Nokama."

The King bowed to her and held out his hand. Nokama accepted and he gently kissed it.

Vakama walked over, frowning at the polite gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." Nokama said softly.

"How old are you, Sister Nokama?"

"Thirteen winters, Your—"

"No need for formal titles, pretty one." he said with a smile. He turned to Saedju. "So young?"

"It is our way."

"Is she of...?"

"Yes."

"Then she...?"

"Yes."

"Does she...?"

"No, she has no idea?"

"Excuse me, Crone Saedju? Your Highness? But what is Mata Nui's name are you talking about?" Nokama asked.

"She does have the right to know." the King sighed.

"Captain, Naho, gather the others." Saedju instructed. "Vhisola, help your Sisters with the wounded. Vakama, Nokama, come with us. It is time the two of you know the truth of you families."

**

* * *

**

The Crone lead them down a long hallway where there only light was from a torch the King had brought with them. Nokama knew of this hallway. Daughters and the majority of the Mothers were forbidden to ever travel down it. They walls were a cold gray and bare.

At the end of the corridor, was a large, wood door. The King put the torch in a bracket on the wall and pushed the door open.

It led to a staircase that wound down in to impenetrable darkness.

Saedju touched a softly glowing stone and instantly, there was light.

"Lightstones." Nokama said with wonder.

Crone Saedju and the King entered and began walking down. Nokama followed excitedly, as Vakama looked around nervously. They arrived at the bottom to find the King eyeing the detailed bordered that was carved in to the stone.

"Now which was is north?" he asked himself audibly.

"To your left." Saedju answered from her spot on the stairs.

"Ah."

The King tapped large rose and that part of the wall faded away to reveal a plush room beyond. The floor was littered with silk pillows and expensive rugs. In the center was a low table with several incense burners with smoke wafting from them. High above the table was a chandelier. On either side of the room were twin fireplaces that blazed with life. On the far wall was a window that looked out in to the protodermis sea.

"Oh!" Nokama gasped upon seeing the view. She immediately ran over to see the colorful aquatic life that live beneath the surface. The terrain was hilly but the various coral and odd plants brought it to life.

"I have never seen anything so... so..." Vakama began.

"Beautiful." Nokama finished for him.

"Uh-huh."

The King cleared his throat, attracting their attention.

"Take a seat." Saedju instructed, gesturing to two of the silk pillows by the low table. "We have much to discuss and so little time to do so."

They stumbled over pillows that were scattered across the rungs sat as they were told to. Both waited patiently for the Crone to start.

* * *

**Eh... sleepy.**

**Anyway, I originally was not going to end there, but I decided that I would. It was a good place to stop, I think. If I continued any further, I would loose the attention of the reader (as I was loosing myself near the end there while reading it... but that might be because I'm falling asleep).**

**So anyway, huzzah for friend and chocolate milkshakes and Starbucks mocha frappuccinos! I love those things. And Muchies; Munchies are good too.**

**(Ignore that)**

**In the next chapter, you will learn more about the Sisterhood (Oooo) and other miscellaneous stuff that you probably do not care about. Yea!**


End file.
